Class Of the Titans: In This The Game of Life
by Lord Kass
Summary: my first COTT fic so please be nice, Archie finds himself awoken one morning only to be dragged to a roof to watch mysterious lights in the sky and to witness the return of the great bird...Phoenix...Hera is the only one worried at this sign.
1. Chapter 1

Class Of The Titans  
In This; The Game of Life

It was like any other day, the sun shone brightly causing birds to begin to chirp early. Rolling over onto his side Archie tried to block out the sound and fall back into the blissful sleep he had been jarred from. He had been having a good dream, one of few he had had in the past month. However, upon hearing a loud crash in the direction of the window-he lept out of bed and nearly fell on his face.

'Wha, what...'

He tried to look around his dimly light room through blurry eyes. when he deducted that there were nothing dangerous lurking in his room, he relaxed and sat back on his bed. Archie yawned widely and glanced at his clock,Five-Thirty AM,an unGodly time to be awake in his mind.

"Well, I'm up now.'

he muttered with agitation in his voice. Another crash coming from the window brought his thoughts back to the reason of why he was even awake so early.

'What the...'

Grabbing the first thing he could find,which happened to be a flashlight, Archie slowly got back to his feet and slunk towards the window-expecting to see some horrible beast sent by Cronus to try and eat him, or worse. Swollowing, he threw open his blinds with his free hand while tightly grasping the flashlight ready to strike.

'Yaaaaaaa!'

Archie blinked in confusion. there was no monster or unholy beast, there was no living being bent on devastion of any kind, in fact...there was nothing there, aside from a few oddly coloured rocks. Sighing, he lowered his arm and turned his back to his window-maybe he would go get some breakfast before everyone else got up and hog all the ceral. When there was another crash against the window, Archie spun on heel in hopes to catch who or what was throwing the stones but again he was disappointed as there was nothing.

'Stones don't just fall from the sky...'

moving back to the window, this time he opened the glass and stuck his head outside to get a better look. At first he didn't see anything which only seemed to puzzle him further but as he was about to pull his head back inside he was hit square on the head with a stone.

'Ouch! What in the...'

Archie yelped as the pain ran down his head and giving him an instant headache. He was aware that unless it WAS raining rocks that he was not the only one awake at this time in the morning.

'its about time you woke up...'

'huh'

Twisting around, Archie saw that there was a figure sitting on the roof above his window-he frowned slightly as he rubbed his head and stared up at them.

'Did you have to drop a rock on my head,Atlanta?'

He paused for a moment as how weird this whole scene looked sunk in, he furrowed his eyebrows as he continued on.

'What exactly are you doing on the roof anyway?'

'Watching the sky.'

'...Atlanta...Do you know how weird that sounds.'

Atlanta rolled her eyes before looking over her shoulder as if she were talking to someone else. Archie was about to ask exactly what was so special about the sky when out of nowhere Herry's face appeared over the ledge of the roof looking down at him.

'Is he coming up or what?'

He asked Atlanta though he wasn't even looking at her, instead grinning down at Archie who by this time thought his friends were both nutty to be on the roof staring at the sky.

'I didn't ask him, he just woke up.'

'wait,wait...is Everyone up there?'

Archie was certain he already knew the answer.

'Everyone except Neil...He could sleep through a pack of rampaging elephants...'

Harry replied, his grin widening as he held out his hand to help Archie up.

'So...You coming up or what?'

'I...Guess...'

dropping his make-shift weapon, Archie climbed onto the windowcil and with Herry's help he half climbed half lept up the side of the roof to the top. Jay looked back and waved at him as did Theresa.

'Good to see you decided to join us, Archie.'

Theresa smiled. Moving slightly, it was apparent that both Theresa and Jay were standing around Odie who seemed to be in deep concintration over something on his computer.

'so, what's so special about the sky that Atlanta had to drop a rock on my head.'

'You'll see in a few moments.'

Odie replied to the approaching Archie. Atlanta grinned deviosly as she walked around Herry to stand beside Jay, obviously she enjoyed dropping the rock on Archie's head.

'Now...'

Everyone craned their necks to face the glowing sky and were greeted with the sight of all the colours of the rainbow dancing across the fading starry sky. It looked much like what the Nothern lights do as it danced silently over the group, however, there was something different about these flickering lights. Odie had gone back to paying attention to his computer as the others admired what they were witnessing.

'That's not the best part.'

Odie suddenly shut his computer and sprang to his feet, moving to the opposite edge of the roof from where Archie's windows located. he seemed to be looking for something specific, something that would be hidden until the right moment. A few small clouds floated closer to the lights but they were small enough that they wouldn't ruine the veiw.

'Okay guys, don't blink or you'll miss it!'

barely finishing his sentence, the roof was basked in a strange golden glow. Gliding from within the cloud came a beautiful sight, causing the golden light, came a bird just bigger then an Eagle. the lights in the sky reflected off of this bird's feathers, causing its already magnificent appearance to glow.

'Odie, What is that?'

Archie asked, not looking away as the bird flew over them, he couldn't help but feel really good inside as he watched it. It was almost as if he had seen this bird somewhere before and that it only brought good where-ever it went.

'If I'm not mistaken, that bird is none other then the Phoenix...'

'What?'

Everyone turned their eyes away from the bird to look at Odie and as they did the Phoenix disappeared amongst the light.

'What?'

'How can that be a Phoenix...and how did you know we'd see it...'

'ah well...'

Odie chuckled as he tried to think of how to explain to his friends the he hadn't really known that they would actually see the bird and that he had only been guessing by reading a 'legend' he had found.

'What are you six doing up on the roof?'

The group turned to see Hera walking towards them looking thoroughly confused, yet a knowing glint passed over her eyes but none of the friends noticed it.

'Odie woke us to show us these lights.'

Jay replied, sweeping an arm back to gesture towards the brilliantly fading lights. Hera smiled as she glanced from the lights to Odie then to the others.

'They are magnificant.'

'We also saw a Phoenix!'

'Oh?'

Hera's smile flickered for a moment as what Atlanta had blurted out sunk in, She then returned to looking at the sky though she fully knew that the great bird was long gone.

'well, its getting a bit nippy and I believe you should start getting ready for school.'

'right. C'guys'

Jay nodded as he lead the others towards the edge of the roof, they were all still in their sleep wear and didn't realize how long they had been on the roof watching the light show and Bird. Hera watched as they left before allowing a slightly unsettling look cross her face, she was the only one who truly understood the meaning of the Phoenix's reappearance after so many years.

'And so the Games begin...'


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter Two: The Deal.

'All this happened and no one woke me?'

Neil turned to Jay and Archie as he shut his locker door.

'Herry tried to get you up but apparently he couldn't even make you roll over even when he pulled you off of your bed.'

'So that's why I found myself where I hadn't fallen asleep this morning.'

Jay chuckled slightly while leading the other two down the hall, they were to met Atlanta and Theresa just outside the main entrance to the school. Archie remained silent, not that anything was troubling him but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was more to the appearance of the phoenix then anyone else seemed to notice.The three were just exiting the school when Jay turned to look back at Archie,noticing the expression on his face.

'Arch...'

'There they are!'

'About time!'

Atlanta and Theresa interrupted, both girls waved to their friends with bright smiles. Theresa was having a little more difficulty then Atlanta as she held a large tattered book in her arms.

'What's that book for?'

Theresa shifted the book in her arms so that the golden title was visible to the three guys, Jay furrowed his eyebrows. Atlanta had already been through this with her friend and found the reactions of the others amusing until she noticed that Archie was standing back.

'Theresa...Is that written in an ancient language?'

'Ew, that better not be our homework for the weekend.'

'heh...No Neil, its not homework.'

'phew.'

Neil instantly looked releived, then walked to the other side of Atlanta, pulling out his pocket mirror and ran his hand through his hair. Theresa smiled as she opened the book to the first page where there was more golden lettering but this time in English.

'According to this inscription this book was given to someone by the Name of Rei Byrd-its faded badly but I believe whoever wrote this translated the title here...'

'The Phoenix's Song'

Everyone looked from the book up to Archie who had seemed to have not been paying attention to the conversation. He moved foreward, taking the book from Theresa and pointing down to a faded golden word that was clearly not English. He was starring at the word quite intensly, as if it were speaking to him.

'This symbol means 'Song'...'

'And this' the symbol for 'Phoenix'.

Theresa declared excitedly taking the book back from Archie.

'I never knew you could read ancient whatever that is.'

'I can't.'

Archie replied his expression returning to normal-he felt like a little of what was on his mind had been lifted. Jay shifted his weight as he too tried to think of what the book could reveal.

'Where did you find this book?'

'She found it in the library.'

'This Library?'

'Yea, it literally fell off of a shelf at our feet.'

Theresa nodded as Atlanta explained. This however only seemed to deepen the growing concern in Jay-which the others seemed to pick up on as they all fell silent for a few moments. All seemed to just be starring at this opened book, their excitement and wonder melting away to suspesion and concern.

'Do you..think...'

'Cronus...'

Jay finished before looking around as if expecting to see the evil God lurking somewhere near. Neil finished inspecting himself, making sure he was perfect, before turning back to his friends.

'Why don't you just take the book to...'

'Neil! You're a Genius!'

Theresa declared with loud enthusiam-she then slammed the book shut before dashing off and leaving her friends to look at each other in utter confusion.

'What I say?'

'I'm not sure, but we should follow Theresa to find out. Archie, Atlanta go find Odie and Herry and tell them to meet us back at the dorms.'

'right.'

Archie and Atlanta nodded in unison before dashing away, Jay turned to Neil who seemed to already know what was coming next as he rolled his eyes.

'Let me guess I get to go with you after Theresa.?'

'Exactly. Let's go before we lose her.'

'But Jay...'

He began to complain but Jay wasn't about to let him go on and grabbing him by the arm forced him to move at a rather quick pace, much to Neil's dismay.

'Hey- careful This shirt's real Egyptian cotton...'

'NEIL!'

'Alright-Alright...sheeesh.'

Well hidden within the branches of a tall tree a large figure watched as Jay and Neil dashed out of sight after their friend. Moving deeper back against the tree the figure allowed a small sigh excape from them. Below, none of the passer-byers had taken any note of the lack of birds singing at the moment. In fact it was rather quiet and only the sounds of the human world could be heard. Suddenly the figure's attention was diverted away from its thoughts to the presence approaching the tree-and for a few moments wondered if it had been noticed-it soon got the answer to its question.

" Are you really going to lurk in that Tree all day?"

came the man's deep voice as he came to a stop almost directly under the hidden figure. Moving to the lowest branch but still concealed the figure looked down at this visiter with fire flickering behind its golden eyes.

''I'd join you up there but that would just be foolish.''

Again the figure remained silent, obviously unamused by this man's presence.

"But not as foolish as me appearing to be talking to a tree. So why don't you come down here and join me? or...do I intimidate you?'"

At this the figure moved with such a swiftness that the man barely kept up with it, landing sofly at the base of the tree stood a young man. He was tall and in his lavish coloured clothes was attractive to look at-many couldn't help themselves but to stare at the man. It was not his odd clothing that gave the feeling that he was no normal man but the colour of his hair and eyes. With sparkling reds,oranges,and yellow hair that seemed to change shade in different lights-the only thing stranger was his unnatural golden eyes-they looked as if they burned the colour of the sun.

'What do you want Cronus...'

The man hissed quietly, his expression growing darker the longer he stood in the other man's presence.

"What makes you think I want anything..."

'Because, YOU don't go out of your way just to have a friendly chat with someone.'

"Why must you be so stand-offish."

'Good-bye Cronus."

The man turned his back and began to walk away, no longer willing to waste any more time with the God. Unfortunatly Cronus was not done with him and with one hand pulled the man back as he brought his other hand, now holding one of his magical scythes, around the man's throat.

"I thought you knew better..."

'You going to kill me?'

"Ha! No, I just want to talk."

'About...'

glancing over his shoulder to Cronus, this man knew that even if he refused comply with the God he would have to listen to some long winded speech about something anyways.

"I want to make you an offer..."

Cronus began but stopped apprubtly as he noticed the subtle change in the man he was holding captive-he instantly began to feel warmer to the point that it was growing uncomfertable.

'Cronus...Do you think I'm stupid, just because I'm not like you?'

"No, What would make you think that"

'Then why would you ever believe that I would actually agree to be part of your plot.'

"Oh, I never believed it...I know you will..."

'Fool...'

The man growled as a flare of heat suddenly hit Cronus, causing him to release his grip enough for the man to twist free and to face the God.

'Have you forgotten...'

'What...'

Cronus smirked while glancing past the man, standing there were several people who had been drawn into gawking at the man. Turning back to Cronus the man frowned darkly and returned to normal, releasing a sigh of frusteration along with it.

'What's on your mind..'

"I think its time for some guidance from our dear friend Phoenix..."


	3. Chapter 3: Hero

Chapter Three: Hero

Atlanta stood on the stair case infront of the dorm with her arms crossed across her chest, Herry came out looking confused about something as Odie and Archie followed close behind.

'so...what are we getting all excited about?'

Herry asked rubbing the back of his head looking from Atlanta to Archie waiting for an explination-he had expected some sort of Cronus related crisis from the way the two were acting but they would have told him by now. Odie didn't seem too worried but he was curious as to what had happened to get everyone so worked up.

'I don't know why Theresa is getting so upset about this book."

Archie began looking disinterested in the whole ordeal. Atlanta just shot him a dirty look before turning to the two confused boys to explain why they were gathering everyone together.

'Theresa literally had this really old book dropped on her while she was in the school library. Obviously it doesn't belong there as its mostly written in some ancient language, which Archie can read.'

'Cannot. Just that one symbol.'

'Anyways...we have a sneaking suspecion that Cronus has something to do with this.'

Odie looked thoughtful for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows as he sat down on the steps.

"and do you know the name of this book?"

'yea, the Phoenix's song...'

'No...its called the Song of the Phoenix.'

Atlanta turned to Archie sharply, but he answered her question before she could even ask it.

'When I was leaning over the book I noticed that the symbols didn't match up correctly to the way it had been translated. That and the Phoenix's song just sounds lame."

'You could have mensioned that earlier.'

'I might have if Theresa hadn't run off so quickly.'

'Okay, Okay-guys! '

Odie butted in before Archie and Atlanta got into a full out arguement. He had sprung back to his feet and started back up the stairs,

'While we're waiting for the others I'm going to go get my computer.'

With that he vanished inside. Not even ten minutes later Odie had returned and his computer was already open, obviously he hadn't waited to get back outside before starting his search.

'I was looking up some stuff on the internet about Phoenix's, maybe there'll be something here about that book Theresa found.'

"yea, good thinking Odie..."

Meanwhile, somewhere just outside of the city...

A Man stood at the edge of a cliff, the winds coming up from them whipped his brilliant hair into his eyes. Normally sparkling with life they seemed to be darkened with a strange pain that didn't show on his face. He looked over at the city, it was so peaceful and quiet like some sort of picture or painting. Though there was a chill in the wind the man didn't even shiver, and he too looked as if he were just a statue standing guard over the little city below.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do. I know that it must be done but this is not the way I had invisioned. I just hope my punishment is swift and painless and that the Gods have mercy on me."

he thought deeply, closing his eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breathful of the cool air. He felt the dark presence of the man approaching before he even heard his footsteps echoing across the rocky ground. Cronus came to a stop beside the thoughtful man and looked over the city but with different thoughts in his mind.

"You had better not be thinking of turning back on our little deal."

the man opened his eyes and glared hatefully at Cronus before slowly answering. Turning his gaze back to the city.

'I'm not like YOU Cronus,I don't turn back on my word.'

"Ouch. That hurt. Your as cruel as always.'

'feh.'

an uncomfertable silence fell between the two as they both stood in thought for a few moments.

'Anyways, Are you ready Cronus? I'm not going to clean up your mess if-'

"This won't fail and if it does it will because of you. Yes we are ready. the decoy has been deployed.'

Just as Cronus finished his sentence a shrill cry rang throughout the skies as a flaming bird came flying through some clouds and circled the air over the two men. It was a Phoenix, its feathers darker then most but it was still an impressive sight. The man frowned as he watched the bird circle a few more times before jetting off towards the city crying out once again. Cronus just laughed, finding the man's reaction quite amusing.

"The rest is up to you, Phoenix."

With that Cronus turned on heel and began to leave, pausing briefly to hiss threateningly into the man's ear.

'Screw this up and you know who'll pay the price.'

Frowning even deeper, the man turned away from the departing God and felt everything melt away as a golden fire errupted around him. The flames didn't hurt him as they were being generated from him, the heat they gave off though was unbareable to any that stood within a 20 foot radius of him. Lifting his head he felt the reminence of his human discuise disappate into flames. With very little effort the man which was now a magnificent Phoenix lifted off the ground and took flight. Making a similar cry as the first Phoenix before disappearing above the clouds and leaving Cronus and his wicked plan far below him.

Back with the kids.

Odie was scanning several sites featuring phoenix's but not finding any infomation about any books pertaining to the bird itself or its song. Herry had gotten bord of waiting and was keeping himself preoccupied by watching a bunch of small birds hop about eating some stale bread that someone must have left them earlier in the day. Archie was 'napping' while Atlanta sat on the steps behind Odie reading over his shoulder, which of course annoyed him greatly as everyone and a while she would thrust her hand in his face pointing at something.

'This' frusterating...I come across too many legends involving the phoenix to count, but nothing about a book. Look here's a site that even has what a phoenix eats listed on it.'

'Maybe your typing in the wrong words.'

'there are so many ways you can type in something before you start at the beginning again.'

'Okay, don't need to get touchy.'

Atlanta pouted pulling back from Odie momentarily. Glancing at the time in the corner of his screen, Odie pulled his eyes from the computer and looked down the street.

'shouldn't the others be here by now.'

'hmmm...Neil's probably gotten himself trapped under some books or something.'

Atlanta joked, but no one really laughed-She shrugged and sighed, about to say something else when suddenly the birds Herry had been watching took flight like their tails were on fire as did all the other birds. This was followed by a sound that made the very bones in their bodies rattle, it was so shrill that the four thought that something had exploded.

'What was that!?'

Odie yelled, but all he could hear was a deafening ringing in his ears. Archie had lept to his feet and was staring at something in the sky. He said something but none of the other three could hear him.

'Did you hear me!?'

he yelled turning back to them, their reactions were all the reply he needed. He looked back to the sky, coming straight towards them was a firey mass-he couldn't tell what it was but he had a feeling he knew what it was. Luckily or Unfortunatly, whichever seemed apporiate, the other three spotted the creature coming a them too.

'Herry move!'

Atlanta bellowed but they fell on deaf ears. The shrill call rang out again,this time it shattered the glass of all the windows along the street. Archie watched as the creature spotted them and flared its wings.

'Phoenix...'

he thought, confused as to why the legendary bird was attacking the city and them. Archie didn't have long to ponder over it as both Herry and Atlanta raced foreward to try and stop whatever it was on its rampage.

'No!'

Archie yelled, dashing foreward but was too slow as the phoenix zoomed past only feet from the ground but had done its damage. The four were thrown off of their feet and engulfed in a firey after trail. The fire didn't seem to burn, which was odd but it gave Archie enough time to get back on his feet and check on his friends. they appeared to be alright, alittle bruised from being thrown off their feet but other then that still able to fight. However, Archie hadn't been afflicted by the birds attack but that didn't cross his mind as he waited for the phoenix to come back for another attack.

"Stay down! I don't know what's going...'

Again no one heard him, Herry was now fuming and had gotten back to his feet. Atlanta had gone over to check if Odie was alright, but since neither could hear the other it was a loud shouting match consisting of them both saying 'what?',

'Archie! Are you guys alright.'

Coming up the street the way the phoenix had come was Jay,Theresa, and Neil. They seemed to have not been inflicted by the phoenix's deafening cry, which was a good thing. They came to a hault several feet away and pointed to something in the sky, Archie just assumed they had spotted the Phoenix and was about to tell them to cover their ears when suddenly there was a warm golden fire around him and was being lifted off the ground.

Looking up he saw the phoenix, but it looked different somehow. The bird carried him down the street, its talons lightly digging into his shoulders as it flew over the roof tops. He tried to pull free to grab his concealed weapon but try as he might he couldn't move, there was something wrong...

'ARCHIE!'

Jay yelled after but it was too late, his friends were too far behind to do any help to him now.

Archie was on his own, to deal with the legendary Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

Class Of The Titans: Four

by ~spaznaztik

Chapter Four: Opening a door

It would feel as if they were moving outside of a normally reality,Archie could feel the wind thrashing at his skin and clothes but it didn't sting at him nor did he find it at all difficult to his gaze would move upwards to the bird holding onto him,he wanted to try and fight out of its grip and return to his friends,but it held a spell over him. This was impossible! He couldn't let it take him to who knows where but what could he do?

***Its alright,I won't let any harm befall you my friend***

Managing to make a startled sound,the song like voice in his head was something the hero hadn't been expecting,and he wasn't certain if he liked the fact that someone else was in his head. Never mind the other questions he had.

***I had to get you away from the others,they wouldn't understand me,unlike you can***

Archie frowned and looked down,had he worried about where they were going he worried even more,they were now flying low over the water and heading far from at the golden bird holding him he blinked trying to communicate with the beast,assuming it had been the fowl to be in his head.

***Just think what you would like to say,I can hear your thoughts***

**What!**

The boy's sudden outburst seemed to amuse the bird,it turned one of its eyes towards him and for the breifest of moments it looked as if it were smiling at him-however,Archie noticed there seemed to be an air of saddness in the birds eyes,if an animal could experience feelings.

***Archie,I've returned to find you,but there is something that is of pressing matters before I can reveal any of my secrets to you***

**what do you mean? What do you want with me?**

***I wanted to help***

**Wanted?**

That did not sound like it was going to lead to anything he'd like to hear,and the farther away they flew the more Archie felt like something very bad was about to happen,and he would be caught right in the middle of it.

The phoenix trilled softly,feathers burning brightly,and its fire intensifing around its main body,to encompass the boy in its talons. Archie was amazed,the fire felt like little more then a warm tickling sensation against him,and had he not been bothered by other thoughts he might have enjoyed the strange feeling.

***I don't know how he did it,But Cronus has managed to waken the Dark Phoenix***

**Dark Phoenix...why do I get the feeling your not talking about the cartoon character**

***What's a cartoon?***

Going to answer,his thoughts were momentarily scrambled as the bird banked hard to the left and a large single island seemed to rise out of the water in teh fast approaching horizon,was that where they were going? As if to answer him,Phoenix gave another trilling sound and gazed at him again with a look. Archie didn't know if he liked that look,it was as if the bird was looking right threw him and into the very core of his existance.

**What's going to happen to my friends?**

***I don't know***

Well, that wasn't very helpful. The pair began to slow and soon land was below them again,though he didn't have much time to be grateful before he was released and dropped several feet to the sandy beach.

''Ocuch! Hey!''

He could speak again! He had full movement again! Good! Jumping to his feet,he'd pull out his weapon again and stand watching as the bird doubled back and came straight at him screeching that deafening wasn't about to just sit down and listen to the lies this creature would be trying to convince him as trueth. As it came close,he lept up and spun once,bringing his arm down to hit the bird with his whip,unfortunatly Phoenix was quicker and hit the hero in the chest and sent him crashing back to the ground.

''OOF!'''

He scrambled to try and get back to his feet,but the bird landed on his back and dug its talons into him with a cry of warning,and a look as if he was about to make Archie his next meal.

***We don't have time for these games!***

''Who's playing!''

He'd try to shake the bird,and after a while the creature would seem to 'melt' off...That didn't feel around quickly he readied for another attack but haulted as he stared at the human boy standing on the beach in long white and gold robes and watching him with that same sad look the phoenix had had.

''What...Wh...Phoenix?''

''I've had to take a human form as flying around in my natural form brings too much attention to myself,don't you agree?''

''Uhh...''

Slowly Archie would lower his arm and watch the boy infront of him now with caution and curiosity.

''Archie...I won't blame you if you don't believe me,I certaintly wouldn't,but I cannot lie to you.''

'What is going on around here? Why did you drag me away? Why did you attack my friends? and what does this have to do with Cronus?''

''I've returned to this world to aid you as a guide and companion whenever you may need me as you grow in this life,but Cronus has found away to sink his black claws into me...He has control of me,I must do as he commands or he will kill you...I am sorry.''

''Why can't you fight him?''

Phoenix would go to speak but cry out in pain as he was hit in the back from a rather nasty energy blow,walking out of the thick tree's would approach Cronus and his giants.

'''Stupid bird, all you had to do was keep your mouth shut and no one would get hurt'''

''Cronus!''

Rushing towards the dark God,Archie growled,frusteration and anger blinding him as he sprang to atack but was met with a swift hit in the gut and tossed to the side like old trash. Cronus grinning darkly as he shook his head.

''Cronus...please...don't hurt him!''

Phoenix cried as he shakily stood to his feet,he was considerably weaker in this human body and far more vaulendrable to whatever attacks the God could throw at him, and Cronus knew exactly how to get the bird to walk right into them. Laughing darkly,Cronus would move over to archie and kick the young hero in the side,causing him to roll seveal feet away and groan.

''Don't worry my dear feathered friend,I'm going to do no harm to him,yet...As long as you keep your mouth shut and keep your end of the bargin.''

'I can't...''

'Then your precious Archie Dies!''

Bringing his staff around Cronus would move over the winded Archie and start to bring his weapon down,pausing only when the bird cried out in a pathetic musical way.

''What was that?''

''No! I'll do it...I'll do whatever you want...As long as you promise to not hurt the boy''

Smirking darkly,the God moved away from Archie and over to the humanised bird,seeming to be all too amused at how well everything was playing out.

''Good,then you know what to do next...Go to the school and befriend our little heroes...let them think your just another poor fool dragged into all of this by Zues and his minions..Let them believe you want to help them find their missing friend...and when you have their trust...Crush them..''

Phoenix would glance to Archie,who he could screaming mentally at him to not do it,but as he looked away saddly,he would nod and ignore the pleading of the hero.

''As you command...''

With that the boy burst into flames and with little less then a small explosion the great fire bird was soring threw the air and back towards New Olympia to play out Cronus' twisted game...And perhaps the final fall of the heroes...


End file.
